


Chance Encounter

by Yukito



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukito/pseuds/Yukito
Summary: This is a cross-over fiction where Martha Jones and Lucas North (both having met in another realm) find themselves in the same world now.





	Chance Encounter

Haurvatat was like a dream. When she got back to her world, Martha was only vaguely aware of it in the back of her mind as she left the blue police box she came to know as home for over two years and the Doctor, as much as it pained her, and went to join her family who needed to be with her after everything that had happened. She couldn’t bring herself to ask what had happened to them, only that if it had involved the Master, it wasn’t anything remotely pleasant. When she thought about it, it broke her heart.  
  
But as the days went on, images, memories, voices and names would slowly come back to her. Sometimes in the shower or around the breakfast table while drinking tea and listening to her mother and sister chat about something no consequential, sometimes brief moments in her dreams. One name was more constant than others. North. Lucas North.   
  
When she went in search of the name online, she couldn’t find anything about him. Maybe it really was just a dream, even if he seemed so real. More and more she could start seeing his face: dark hair, defined jaw line, stunning blue eyes. Then one night she woke with a name. Cumbria. She climbed out of bed and went to the computer, typing in the place and the last name North. A small article on a Methodist church came up. So she wasn’t going crazy. Try as she might though, she couldn’t find anything recent.  
  
A few weeks later Martha found herself walking downtown London. It was cool out, prompting Martha to wear a light jacket as she walked, hands in pocket, down the busy sidewalk. When she turned the corner, she collided with a tall man.   
  
“Sorry,” she said automatically before she lifted her head to look at him and she stopped dead in her tracks. Her breath left her and her eyes widened. It was him. And he was looking back at her with the same about of stunned wonderment as she was.  
  
“Lucas -”  
  
“Martha -”  
  
Both said in unison and both stopped abruptly when the realization set in that yes, this was them. Suddenly Martha was bombarded with images and memories, like a video on fast-forward. Haurvatat. It was real.   
  
Something hit the brick just above Lucas and he ducked. Martha realized a split second later that it was a bullet from a silenced gun. Lucas already had his hand on her arm and pulled her forward.   
  
“Come on,” he said firmly, and then like she had for all those months before, Martha ran. This time it wasn’t from aliens or robots, it was from a man, a human, who was trying to kill Lucas and now her because she knew him. Thankfully with all of the practice running with the Doctor, Martha was able to keep up as they ran, hand in hand.  
  
“In here.” Lucas suddenly turned right sharply, down a narrow alleyway, then up a flight of stone steps and across another street. They continued to run, zig-zagging across downtown London until Martha found herself slipping into an unobtrusive looking flat.   
  
Lucas walked around the place quickly, locking doors, checking windows, before he came back into the hallway and ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. “I’m sorry.” He looked over to Martha with a slight frown.  
  
“Don’t be.” Martha shook her head as she looked at him. “It’s alright.”  
  
“It’s not. I’ve gotten you involved in something you have nothing to do with.” Lucas wasn’t particularly happy about the fact either.   
  
Martha opened her mouth to same something, then stopped as a realization set in. Then a slow, soft smile spread across her lips. It was a little inappropriate, considering the situation, but she couldn’t help it.   
  
Lucas looked at her with a confused expression due to her smile. “What?”  
  
She tilted her head to the side a little. “Don’t you think it’s a little funny? I mean, here we are, in an abandoned house acting like we’ve only seen each other yesterday or something?”  
  
A slow, subtle smile appeared on his own lips. “Yeah. I can see how that might come off as a bit humorous.”  
  
They stared at each other for a long minute in silence before Martha took a step forward. “It’s really good to see you.”  
  
Almost before she finished the sentence, Lucas had stepped forward, hands reaching out to frame her face as he bent to kiss her deeply. Something swelled inside Martha and she quickly fell into place against him as her own hands reached up to rest on his shoulders.  
  
Lucas deepened the kiss, both of their breathing already heavier than it had been a moment ago, and soon his hands left her cheeks and moved to wrap around her waist.  
  
He was guiding her backwards to the mattress that constituted a bed as his hands began to earnestly explore her body. His fingertips ran over her, finding their way under her jacket and her shirt to hot, smooth skin. He moaned against her lips as he felt Martha’s fingers find their way to his own skin.  
  
When they reached the mattress, they were already pulling off articles of clothing.  
  


***

  
  
“That man. The one who was chasing you. Was he a terrorist?” Martha lay on her side, staring out into the dark room of the poorly kept building. The sheets were thin, especially against her naked body, but the warmth of Lucas’ body behind her provided the heat she needed.  
  
Lucas had his head propped up with one hand while his other was draped over Martha, holding her close to him. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss against her temple. “Yes.” He said quietly.  
  
Martha paused, then turned around on the bed so she could look and Lucas. She stayed close to him, revelling in his heat, and met his eyes. “Let me help you.” She saw the sudden doubt manifest in his eyes and she added, “You don’t have to tell me anything about what’s going on. I just want to help.” Or more accurately, Martha just wanted to help  _him_.  
  
Doubt still clouded Lucas’ eyes. “Martha…” This had bad idea written all over it.  
  
She reached out and caressed his cheek, his eyes closing as he leaned in against the touch. “Please, Lucas. It’s not like I don’t have experience with this sort of thing. Let me help you.”  
  
Lucas was quiet for a long time. Martha watched his eyes. They were intense and calculating. “Alright.” He finally said with a slight nod.  
  
Martha smiled softly and leaned into kiss him. “Thank you.”  
  


***

  
  
“You remember the plan, right?” Lucas looked to Martha as he shrugged on his jacket. Martha looked up from buttoning up her own and nodded. The plan was simple. They had to get to the sky riser in the middle of London where a dead drop was apparently located. There was supposed to be information there about a terrorist plot against the royal family. MI5 needed that information.  
  
Even though London’s streets were crowded, it was remarkable hard to walk down them without feeling exposed, because you were, but Lucas and Martha had mapped out their routes, going separately in case of complications. If one person was stopped, the other could be successful. The importance was on getting the information.  
  
By the time Martha walked up to the building in question, she had felt like she went around in circles twice already. The building was fairly new and very tall. The lower levels were already heavily populated with various businesses, mostly foreign business handling things like accounting and paperwork for businesses overseas. The middle floors were unoccupied. Sold, or almost sold, to prospective businesses and the top floors were still under construction. The dead drop was supposed to be in the boot of a car in underneath the building.  
  
The chime of the lift sounded against the silent walls of concrete as Martha stepped off the elevator and into the underground parking lot. She couldn’t see Lucas anywhere and she felt her pulse began to quicken. Had something happened to him? Was he alright? But she had to focus on the mission. Get the information and get it to MI5 somehow. She took a deep breath and another step just as someone grabbed her arm.  
  
Martha jumped and gasped softly as she turned, ready to fight, when she realized it was Lucas. She suddenly exhaled and looked relieved. “Thank God.” She said quietly and Lucas smiled just a little.  
  
“This is the car.” He said quietly as he dipped his head to the right. It was an expensive-looking BMW and looked like it fit right in with the rest of the cars in the parking lot.  
  
The two approached the boot of the car and Lucas pulled out a small machine which he placed next to the key hole. A moment later and there was a soft click as the lid unlocked. Inside the boot was a black duffle bag. Martha watched intently, arms crossed, as Lucas reached in a opened the zipper. Both of them froze.  
  
There was a dossier with what looked like legitimate information on the plot against the royal family, but there was also a bomb. A complicated, high explosive bomb and it was counting down. Fast.  
  
“Lucas…” Martha looked at the bomb tensely and suddenly realized he wished she had a sonic screwdriver with her.   
  
She glanced from the bomb to Lucas who was clearly trying to think of what to do. They needed to get the information to MI5, but there were a lot of people in the building that were going to get hurt, not to mention the people on the street and there wasn’t enough time to evacuate. There was, in fact, only three minutes.  
  
“Can you disarm it?” Martha looked at Lucas.  
  
Lucas shook his head. “No…” The bomb was too complicated and there wasn’t enough time. Not nearly enough.  
  
2.40 minutes and counting.  
  
Lucas took a step back, running a hand over his head while the other hand griped the dossier tightly. They would have to leave the bomb. The information was more important. But all those innocent people…  
  
Martha saw the look on Lucas’ face. A look that was both endearing and heartbreaking at the same time. It made the decision easy. Before Lucas knew what was happening, Martha had reached into the boot and pulled out the duffle bag. With it over her shoulder, she moved quickly toward the lift.  
  
“Martha -” Lucas started after her, alarm in her voice. What was she doing?  
  
2:23 minutes and counting.  
  
She didn’t answer, just kept walking to the lift, whose doors were still open. That was when it dawned on Lucas and he reached out for her shoulder and spun her around just outside the lift.   
  
“Martha, no. I won’t let you.” His eyes set on her and they were pleading.  
  
Martha looked back at Lucas and smiled softly, leaning in to press her lips against his. Only when she did, she managed to get her hands in the right position to push him, causing Lucas to stumble back when she pulled away.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Martha said as she took one backwards step and pressed the button for the top floor of the building. “I’m so sorry.”  
  
“Martha, no -” Lucas tried to get back to the doors before they closed, but didn’t make it in time, his fingers hitting the smooth surface of the doors instead. The last image he had of her was her soft, but regretful eyes looking back at him as the doors shut.  
  
It was a long and agonizing two minutes as Lucas leaned against the stainless steel doors of the lift with his forehead pressed against it. The explosion shook the building, caused the fire alarm to go off, and even underground where he was, Lucas could hear the frantic screams of scared civilians. Lucas closed his eyes tightly, trying to block it all away.  
  
But he couldn’t. And he had a job to do.


End file.
